


Study Break

by Mymeoh



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Roleplay, Smut, Some Fluff, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymeoh/pseuds/Mymeoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib's found his old "alien sleep cuffs." Despite the fact that they don't really put aliens to sleep, they still make /very/ good handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay between Doodlett and myself. Have fun with the smutty ZADR goodness.
> 
> She plays Zim http://doodlett.tumblr.com/  
> I play Dib http://mymeohfandom.tumblr.com/

It wasn't every day Dib got a chance like this. He smirked to himself and looked at the object in his hands. It was going to be a good day, he could feel it. He lifted his head and grinned wickedly, staring at the alien across the room. He had no idea what was going to happen.

This had become a daily occurrence. The two would retreat to either Dib's home or Zim's base to work on their absolutely pointless homework for Skool. It was a ritual he couldn't remember starting, but it was one he knew that had been happening for years, now.

"Zim," Dib smirked, trying to contain his glee, "I can't figure this problem out? I need your 'amazing alien intellect' to show me how to do it." He refrained from rolling his eyes, knowing the best way to get Zim's attention was to feign that he, the brilliant Dib Membrane, was lesser.

Zim looked up from the geography book in front of him. He had been ‘studying’ something useless about the culture in India, but he hadn't really paid attention while his pink orbs flew over the words. Wearing his disguise wasn't necessary in Dib’s presence anymore. The wig itched like hell, anyway.

"As usual." Zim mumbled. Full of himself, he marched over to Dib, who was lying on his bed with his homework in front of him. Without even looking at Dib’s notes, he shouted:  
"You’re doing it all WRONG." His arms stretched out in the air in frustration.

"I was smarter than you two hours after I had been hatched, you stupid pig!"

Zim flopped down on the bed, pulling up his leg to pull his boot off. He threw them on the floor carelessly.

Dib pushed the papers to the side as he did roll his eyes this time. He sat back and took a moment, raking his eyes over the small form facing away from him.  
He gave the alien a moment to undress, watching with appreciation. Ohhh this was going to be fun. He fingered the object in his hands again, making sure to keep it out of Zim's line of sight. "Clearly, Zim. You're so much smarter than I am." Dib was laying it on thick today, making sure the Irken was in a good mood.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Now, now, Dib was being rather.. good today. Nice and obedient, giving him the adoration he so much deserved. The alien failed to notice Dib’s hands behind his back, hiding something.

His boots off, Zim fully climbed on the bed. He buried his claws in the soft sheets before looking up at the human. He was.. smirking.

"...What?" Was there something between his teeth? Zim swiftly moved his tongue over them. He couldn't find anything, so he just tilted his head little, raising an eyebrow.  
"What?" he repeated, getting annoyed now. What was the Dib hiding?

Zim crawled closer, Dib’s nose now almost touching the place where Zim’s should have been. He had some vague ideas what was going through his head. Either he pulled a prank, or it had to do something with mating.

Or both, Dib would have supplied, had he been able to read Zim's thoughts. He was so easy to play. Moving his head quickly, he pecked the smallest of kisses on Zim's upper lip before grabbing his shoulders. In one swift movement, he had the alien under him and pinned beneath his weight. His well toned ass pressed down on Zim's chest, holding him in place as he grabbed his arms.

Before Zim could break away, he pinned both wrists under one hand and pulled out his 'alien sleep cuffs.' By now, through experimentation, he'd learned they really didn't put Zim to sleep...but they did make a pretty good set of handcuffs. He flicked his wrist so one arm was captured in a cuff and quickly looped the chain of the cuffs around a hole in his headboard. He smirked down at Zim when he clicked the second cuff around his other arm, effectively trapping Zim's hands above his head.

Zim’s antennae jumped at the small kisses. He relaxed a little, thinking they were just some innocent pecks. He was about to return the kisses, when he got thrown on his back.  Zim yelped in surprise and started thrashing around as he realised what Dib’s plans were. The taller, muscular human however had the upper hand. Zim was strong because he was irken, yet the aroused boy seemed to have a numbing effect on him.

He still had his voice, though.

"Don’t you fucking dare- DIB!" He shouted, warningly, as he heard the click of the handcuffs. Within seconds, he was tied up. All he could do was pull his arms, but that only hurt his wrists. He kicked at his partner. Not that he was really pissed or scared, it was just part of their game.

"LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" He screamed, still giving faint kicks in Dib’s chest and stomach. He could’ve broken his nose with his heel right then and there. The fact that he didn’t, proved that he was just playing along.

Dib laughed jovially and grabbed his ankles before he could do too much damage. He knew Zim wouldn't really hurt him-not right now, anyway-but he could already feel small bruises forming under the skin on his chest. It didn't matter, the small hints of pain only fueled Dib's desire. "Behave, Zimmy," he teased, sticking out his tongue, "you're going to pay up for every little hit."

He pushed his thighs to the bed, hands under his knees, and inwardly thanked whomever designed Zim's body to be so flexible. His fingers flitted quickly up his chest under his chin, pushing his head back to lay firm, claiming nips along his throat.

Zim squirmed and shouted some more threats, yet the kisses and touches he suddenly received made his body stop responding to the commands Zim gave it. He only murmured some more after giving in to a short, needy mewl as the kisses and fingertips made him arch his back. His legs jerked a little, but he had stopped kicking.  
He didn't mind being pushed into the bed anymore. Zim closed his eyes, surrendering to the kisses- for now. As soon as Dib would stop his assault, he'd start shouting again, he promised himself.

After another, quiet moan his legs automatically wrapped around Dib’s hips, pulling him closer. He felt Dib’s big shaft through his jeans, rubbing between his legs. Zim groaned and then turned his head to bite down on Dib’s ear lobe in frustration.

Dib grinned and sucked hard, leaving little hickeys on Zim's green skin. He pulled back, letting Zim squirm and whine. He knew he'd get an earful later for marking his skin, but the little green bruises looked beautiful on his neck.

He shuddered hard and groaned in return, feeling his hips pulled flush against Zim's. He began to rock his hips against Zim's but bucked firmly instead. "Fuck, Zim," he mumbled when the alien caught his earlobe.

Dib reached up and squeezed the base of his antenna in retaliation. He twisted his fingers along it and rubbed upwards. "I told you to behave," he slid his other hand over his shoulder and slipped his fingers under Zim's glove, lightly rubbing over his smooth wrist.

Zim let go of Dib’s ear with a squeak at the assault on his antennae. He moved his head from side to side, mumbling things.

"Let go of it.." Automatically, his hips had started responding to Dib’s bucking, thrusting gently. Zim’s shaft pressed against his tight leggings, begging to get out of his body.  
Zim moved his hands a little more as a weak attempt of getting free, or losing Dib’s hand on his wrist. He failed, and squirmed some more.

"Untie me." Zim commanded. He knew that it won’t be granted, and a part of him didn't want his wrists freed, either.

Dib chuckled, "oh Hell no." There was no way he was going to give into either demand. He slipped his fingers higher on his antennae and lightly scraped his nail against it, gauging Zim's response. He pushed his hips down more firmly, grinding against the growing erection in Zim's leggings.

The hand slipping under Zim's glove continued, only abated by the cuffs that held the wrists captive. His calloused fingertips rubbed more firmly against his skin, leaving Dib to momentarily marvel at the smoothness beneath leather.

"Mmm, no. I don't think I'm going to uncuff you until I'm done, Zimmy," he spoke in that maddeningly teasing voice once more.

A startled hiss slipped from Zim’s lips when he felt the sharp nail on his sensitive stalk. He tried to bite Dib again, he snapped at his ear and cheek, but Dib’s face was out of his reach. All Zim could do was squirm and mutter protests.

Nevertheless, all of this was o so very arousing. He wanted Dib to start, he wanted their clothes off. Admitting this was a sign of weakness, though; so Zim brought it as bored as possible.

"Well then, start! I've got more things to do!"

Zim bent his right leg in an angle which would have been painful for a human. He slipped his sock-covered foot underneath Dib’s shirt. He sighed at the feeling of his muscled back under his claws. He buried his sharp claws in it, although his socks prevented any real damage.

It was so hard to keep a straight, domineering face when Zim was being so fucking adorable. Well, adorable wasn't the word most people would use when their lover was trying to bite their face off, but Dib was weird.

"Clearly," he drawled slowly, moving his hands down to slide Zim's tunic up his torso. "I know how much you were interested in your world cultures homework." He began to rake his nails down Zim's sides when he felt the fabric of his sock on his back. Dib grunted then let out a shaky breath, damn it felt good to have those claws in his skin. He moved his hands to his hips and gripped firmly, digging his nails into the flesh through the leggings. It was all he could do not to strip them completely and finish Zim off then and there.  
But Dib wanted this to last.

"Yes. I want to continue with geography. Then I might kill all the humans or something," Zim snarled, he then made eye contact with his partner. "Starting with YOU, if you don't START soon!"

He realised this had sounded too needy, to desperate. Embarrassed, he turned his head away, closing his eyes. The alien arched his back at the grip on his hips. Take the bloody leggings off, by Irk!

Zim shook his wrists, the clanging of the metal on the wooden bed sounded relaxing, as it took his attention away from his growing need for a second. Zim whimpered quietly. Damn that human.

Dib's amber eyes lit up playfully. "Can't kill me if I keep you tied up," this was a pretty fun game. He was sure Zim would make him wish he'd never even thought of the idea, but that was something to deal with later.

The small sounds coming from Zim's mouth made Dib's cock ache with need. He swallowed hard and dropped his voice by an octave, moving up to the antennae to whisper huskily against the stalk.

"Maybe if you ask nicely..." he started, knowing how much it went against his lover's nature, "or maybe if you beg."

"I shall NEVER-" Zim didn't finish his sentence, as a small rolling of their hips made his body scream with desire. He gasped for breath and squirmed some more, whimpering quietly, as if he could hide the small sounds for his mate.

He wouldn’t beg. He wouldn’t. He still had some pride left.

...Still, a simple ‘please’ wouldn’t make him unworthy, right?

Zim groaned in frustration, murmured and squirmed before whimpering, "start, please," making eye contact with his handsome lover for a few seconds.

Dib couldn't help but break character for a moment. He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to Zim's. He moaned and sucked on his lips, distracting his lover with the sensations as he pulled down his leggings.

Dib broke the kiss and moved away, sliding to the edge of the bed as he finished taking off Zim's pants. He breathed out a long sigh and took in the view. "Beautiful," he heard himself mumble as he gazed at Zim's smaller frame.

His eyes traced over his legs and up his torso, stopping at his confined wrists. He smiled breathlessly and laughed softly when he gained a second wind and arousal. Dib's hands quickly worked his shirt over his head and he tossed it aside, showing off his lean, but well built pale muscles.

Zim greedily wrapped his serpentine tongue around Dib’s flat one. He mewled and lifted his head to get deeper into his lovers mouth. The taste was intoxicating, and Zim ached to feel it on his lower regions, especially when his leggings got pulled down.

Zim faced away while Dib undressed and looked at him. He was panting madly now, his petite chest rising and falling quickly in arousal. He parted his legs a little, to give his lover a clear view.

Zim immediately moaned at Dib’s torso, as it appeared from under his t-shirt. The delicious abs had his mouth watering and his fingertips tickling with need. He snapped his mouth again as Dib came closer, like he wanted to bite his lips off.

Dib licked his lips as he crawled over Zim and hummed in appreciation at the taste that lingered there. He sat on his bed and scooted forward, lifting Zim's thighs off the bed and into his lap. He grinned mischieviously and looked up at his beloved 'mate.' He moved his hands from his thighs to his ass and lifted his hips higher, encouraging the alien's legs around his shoulders.

With a low, husky chuckle, Dib moved forward and pressed his lips to the juncture of Zim's leg and hip. He sucked the skin past his lips and hummed lowly, leaving hickeys to match Zim's neck on his inner thigh.

Zim gasped and stared at Dib’s pink lips, sucking his skin in his mouth. The green legs buried themselves in Dib’s back and the alien moaned in desperation.

"Not there, Dib," he said, in a tone that meant: Not there, do it somewhere else. His bounded wrists really annoyed him, now. If he could move, he would've slammed his lover on his back, zip his jeans open and fuck him right away. Zim mewled at the thought of having Dib inside of him.

"Come ooon..." Zim moaned, pulling him even closer. He bit his lips and wiggled his legs.

"So needy," Dib mumbled against his leg, the grin apparent in his voice. He ran his hands up and down his legs as he nudged his face forward. He slid his tongue over his lover's slit, ignoring any bit of anatomy that Zim might use to try and choke him with. He didn't want his throat fucked raw at the moment.

He teased the edges for just a moment before delving his tongue right in, pressing it as far as it would reach. His lips and teeth skirted the bordering skin, causing small nips and friction as he wiggled the flat, wet appendage inside his beloved alien.

  
The alien body trembled and tensed at the teasing lick. Zim immediatly bucked his hips forward, gasping for air. He gave in to a long moan, squirming in his bounds.

The entering of Dib’s tongue made him give a quick shout. The alien then continued with high-pitched moans and whimpers, as the amazing tongue got to work. He trembled and arched his back with each little movement.

"Diib..." His moans became louder, as his body reacted and his cock started moving to Dib’s inviting mouth. He grew quickly, inch after inch of his shaft appearing. He gasped for breath and innerly begged Dib to never stop, ever.

Dib opened his mouth wide and shoved his tongue under the shaft as it grew. He silently thanked every God he could think of for the meal he was about to receive. He let out a muffled grunt and pulled his tongue out of Zim's slit only to replace it against his foreign cock.

A guttural, needy moan hummed out of his throat as the shaft grew fully into his mouth, filling it completely. Dib replaced his tongue into Zim's slit with two fingers, quickly pumping and reaching in further than his tongue could ever aspire to. He loved every moment of pleasuring his partner; and having him pinned down and trapped made it SO much easier.

The pleasure just didn’t stop growing. Zim’s chest jerked with the unsteady breaths that shuddered from his throat. The engulfing made his hips buckle and Zim slammed his head back on the pillow in a startled scream. He just kept on moving and squirming while the two fingers entered him.

Within a thrust or two, Dib found his sweet spot. The fingers slammed against the rigid walls and Zim screamed in pleasure.

"THERE! Right there! Oh fuck, Dib!" The pain from his wrists (Zim had been pulling on his arms way too much) numbed while both his most sensitive places got treated so deliciously. It was almost too much and Zim had started thrusting into Dib’s mouth and fingers.

"Don’t stop. Oh fuuuck.." Zim didn't realise that he had switched to his native language, and even if he had, he probably wouldn't have the concentration to stop. He vaguely knew Dib liked irken, too.

Hungry eyes flickered up when Zim's body lurched against the bed. He sucked harder, humming around Zim's delectably thick cock while his fingers wiggled deeper.

  
He nearly choked and greedily sucked harder when Zim started screaming in that foreign tongue that drove him wild. Dib clenched his eyes shut and groaned around the appendage as his cock felt like it would burst from his pants. He shoved his fingertips against Zim's sweetspot one more time before dropping his hips to the bed entirely, letting his cock fall away from his mouth.

Dib hurriedly unzipped his pants and shoved them down; he couldn't wait any longer. Before Zim could protest too much, he covered the alien's body with his own, burying his nearly burning erection deep inside the Irken.

More moans and approving squirms got cut off when Zim lost that delicious mouth around his cock. He whimpered.

"Diibb.. Noo.." he clicked, not caring that Dib had no idea what he was saying. He could maybe sense his own name, but the accent was so thick it was hardly understandable. 

Zim stopped whimpering when he realised what his plans were. A big, toothy grin appeared when his hot lover climbed on top of him. He raised his legs, almost pulling them up to his chin to give his human better access.

A shout, and Dib was inside, pleasing the alien with delicious fullness of the 8-inch dick. He loved that human appendage so much, so thick and big and so hard, now filling him to the brim. The alien body reacted quickly, the walls clenching to Dib in desperation of some thrusting. Zim snapped his jaw at his boyfriend.

"Fuck me, Dib. Fuck me senseless, oh God, please..." Zim started blurting out, still in irken.  "Make me yours, fuck me!" From the tone of his voice, it was obvious that he felt desperate.

Strangled cries and moans fell from Dib's lips as he wrestled control away from Zim. He pressed his hands firmly against Zim's thighs, pushing them against the bed once more as he swallowed air to control his erratic breathing. "Fuck," was all he could muster to say when the muscles clenched and pulled at his cock, practically swallowing him.  
No sooner than Dib had wrangled control of himself had Zim started to desperately whine and beg in his native tongue. Hands curled around Zim's thin thighs and squeezed firmly, almost bruising the delicate skin. He used these beautiful legs as handles and started to move his hips, thrusting once, twice firmly to get his footing, so to speak.

Dib cried out in pleasure and began to move in earnest, pulling his cock out to its tip and plunging it back only to repeat the motion. He dropped his head and pulled an antennae into his mouth, sucking hard at the base to busy his lips as he held back a heated scream. "Fuck, Zim!" He exclaimed around the stalk, "Oh Fuck, you're so fucking perfect and fuck I want to stay buried in you--nngh!" His amber eyes glazed over, "Fuck, tell me how much you love my cock! Tell me how much you need it!" He sucked hard again. He didn't care what Zim said, knowing it would be in Irken. He just needed to hear him.

Zim hated the short seconds Dib pulled out, his body sucking desperately on his cock to not lose it. Yet, the reward was amazing. Dib kept on hitting his pleasure spot and Zim gave a shout everytime he hit it, ending up in a rhythmical ‘Ah, ah, ah!’ which didn't seem to stop.

Zim jerked when he felt the sucking on his antennae. He moaned desperately before burying his face in Dib’s sweaty neck. His scent was now all over him, his antennae were so busy processing them, they barely caught Dib’s pleads.

"I love your cock, oh god I need it so much!" Zim started screaming again when Dib doubled his thrusts and sucked harder. The pleasure was maddening, and Zim felt a tight knot in his stomach.

"Oh irk, oh fuck! Yes!" The knot became tighter, his walls contracted more, too.

  
"Don’t stop, keep on going, don’t- oh, FUCK ME!" The last two words were in Dib’s actual language. Zim didn't know how he managed to focus on English, but he had succeeded, and his mate had heard him.

Dib's hips pistoned, and he cried out, unable to keep at a steady pace any longer. His mind began to melt away, giving way to his feral instincts. A near snarl in need ripped out of his mouth and vibrated against the antennae, making Dib groan when it shuddered and swiveled in response.

Needy whines flittered between every hungry growl and groan as he moved harder. "ZIM! Ah! Yes! Zim, Zim, Zim!" His name fell from his mouth like a mantra, fueling Dib to move faster and harder. He swallowed and growled again as he felt the heat curling deep inside his loins. It wouldn't be long.

The clicks and cries fell on his ears like music, encouraging Dib to continue his ministrations to the very end. Zim's FUCK ME rang through his body and pushed him over the edge. With a sudden shudder, Dib emptied his cum into his lover, filling him to the very brim with seed. "ZIM!!!"

The pace got higher and higher, Zim noticed the unsteadiness. His lover must be close. He growled.

The jets of sperm hit him right in his core, and it sent the alien over, too. His climax ripped through him, the intensity blacking out his voice. Zim’s eyes were wide open and unfocused, his mouth open in a voiceless scream.

Zim’s sperm gushed over their stomachs. It was clear and glitterish, Dib often mocked it as ‘fairy cum’ (unless he was lost in pleasure too, like he was right now). Irken loads were bigger than humans', so the alien could only tremble in pleasure as five--six jets covered him and his lover. His walls contracting tightly around Dib’s pulsating cock, almost bruising it.

Dib's entire world came crashing to a halt in that moment. He felt his balls completely empty into his lover as every nerve in his body stood on edge. It lasted amazingly long and far too short.

"Zim," he gasped in finality, pressing their foreheads together. "Wow." His hands slid over Zim's face, tracing his cheek bones and smoothing away any tension. He ignored the cuffed hands, or perhaps he'd forgotten all about them, and kissed over his alien's beautiful face.

Zim’s orgasm ended with a small "aahh.." as the tension finally left his body. He was left tired and dirty with sperm, yet satisfied. His wrists really hurt now and he wiggled them shortly, sighing.

Dib’s affection was cherished, yet Zim made an annoyed grunt because of the pain in his wrists.

"You’re forgetting something," Zim shook his arms around, catching Dib’s attention with the noise of the metal.

"Release Zim!" he spoke. Before they could get snuggly, he wanted his hands free.

Dib wrinkled his brow when Zim began to get annoyed with him. What did he do? He was just enjoying the post coital bliss when--oh right. The handcuffs. Grinning to himself, he reached up and unclasped the metal rings, releasing both wrists at once.

"Better?" He teased, returning his hands to Zim's face and kissing the bridge where his nose would be were he human. "You're so cute when you're grumpy." That being said, Zim was always, ALWAYS, very, very _cute._

Zim sighed, relieved. He immediately retrieved his hands, his arms hurt a little with being in that position for a while. He rubbed over his wrists a little before receiving the kisses. He couldn't help but smile.

"Suck-up." He murmured. He then grabbed Dib’s neck, holding him steady while kissing him sweetly. He gently pushed his lover off of him and on his back. Happily, he rested his head on Dib’s chest. He heard his heartbeat slowing down to a peaceful pace.

Zim finally was able to trace Dib’s gorgeous abs with his claws. He let his hands slip all over his torso and stomach, ignoring the splatters of his own sperm.

Dib dropped his head onto the pillow and sighed as he relaxed. He draped an arm lazily around Zim's shoulders, tracing small circles with his thumb. "Well, I was sucking 'something', earlier," he finally responded, "you didn't seem to mind much."

He ran his tongue over his bruised lips and grinned, enjoying the lingering flavor that was Zim. "I think you have an absolute fixation with my body."

 Zim chuckled at that.

"It was an expression. I don’t mind you literally sucking something," he spoke quietly. He moved towards his face to gently kiss his nose.

The comment made Zim blink. Zim doesn’t compliment people, it’s not in his nature. Even when it comes to a person he likes as much as Dib. "Yeah well.. You admire mine more..." Zim tried.

Dib felt himself smiling without even realizing it. His cheeks felt full with the broad grin on his face, feeling warm fuzzies spread through his belly at the soft kiss to his nose. When Zim was feeling affectionate, it was both foreign and treasured.

He slid his hand down Zim's back, tracing the skin at the edge of his PAK. The alien was...what? Unsure? He just admitted to the fixation in a roundabout way. His grin turned into a playful, but gentle smirk. "I dunno, Zim, you seem to admire mine a lot..." Dib's other hand slid to Zim's neck, gently thumbing the hickeys he'd left. His voice dropped to an almost whisper, "but you are really special to me."

Zim shrugged, then gasped. He felt his face heat up, the green darkening a little. He then gave a toothy grin. "I know I am." He buried his face in his neck, still smiling. The green claws moved upwards to bury in Dib’s soft, black hairs while he mumbled: "You make me happy."

He hid his face in the pale neck, not wanting to make eye contact after such a sappy comment. Dib felt his heart go all aflutter. It beat healthily in his chest, speeding up and skipping in the soft glow of Zim's gentle words. He moved both arms around him and pulled the small body as close to him as he could. He moved a hand up and gently pet an antenna, bringing it to his lips to kiss and whisper against it, "you make me happy, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> (("Wow." His hands slid over Zim's face, '' much orgasm, such cum, many pleasure''))


End file.
